


Birthday Surprise

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”     

The cry from Soos, Melody, and their Grunkles echoed through the attic the split second after the door slammed open.

    Mabel’s eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. Clutching the blanket to her waist she immediately nudged Dipper off the side off the bed into the hidden alcove in the wall with her hip.

He’d been right. Birthday sex should’ve waited until the night OF their birthday, not both it and 12:01 AM. She was glad she hadn’t thrown off her shirt in their passion because that would’ve made this situation ten times as awkward. Covering up her naked nethers was embarrassing enough.

“Where’s Dipper?” Stan asked gruffly with the flaming cake in his hands as the group looked around for him.

“Uh, he was looking for the Hide-Behind again,” Mabel improvised, “He thought the darkness might help him trick it, yeah. He probably fell asleep out there. We kinda expected the surprise later today…”

“I keep telling the boy that light has nothing to do with its abilities,” Ford said, adjusting his glasses. He then furrowed his brow in thought and scratched his chin, “Or maybe he found out there’s something about the birthdays of people it’s following that affect it? That would make sense considering…” he muttered to himself quietly as he flipped out a journal and began scribbling in it.

Stan smacked the back of his brother’s head. “He snoozed, he…losed. Point is, Mabel’s here and I say we give her both wishes. At least she had the sense to be here on her own birthday!”

Mabel smiled at the brothers’ slapstick, but found herself fake sneezing soon after so she could cover up her own brother’s quiet, likely involuntary, groan of pain emitting from the small space he hid in. Dipper was definitely going to brag about how right he was to obsessively check Ford’s journals for any hint their Grunkle knew of the One-Way Paint they’d discovered and used to create a fake poster he could hide behind for just this kind of occasion. It really was a tiny space though and he wasn’t going to hold in those groans for long.

“SO!” Mabel yelled. “I sure am surprised! Almost as surprised that Dipper hasn’t gotten back from his search! Musta been pulling the ole all-nighter, eh?” she asked with a punch across her stomach and a wink.

“Heh, yeah,” Soos laughed, “It’s just as surprising as you mentioning he stayed out all night twice in a row!” It was a good thing sweat doesn’t make a sound because Dipper sure as hell would’ve given them away. “Or maaaybe, “ Soos looked around, “you guys planned a counter surprise!” He leaped over to Dipper’s bed and threw up the mattress revealing unwashed clothes mostly covering a magazine that’s name read “Pl—-oy” due to the large light-brown splotch in the middle.

“A ploy, huh?” Soos’ eyes narrowed, “The plot thickens…But wait! These aren’t Dipper’s!” He held up a pair of flannel panties. “Whose could they be?” he stroked his chin as Mabel and Melody exchanged a glance,  “We’ll need to investigate! Let’s start with Wendy! Come on, Melody!” His wife followed him down the stairs with a chuckle.

“Huh, guess old habits die hard in this family, even across generations,” grunted Stan, eliciting a smack from Ford.

“Let’s give our niece her wish…”

“ _ **es**_ ,” Stan interjected.

“Fine, her wish ** _es_** before the candles burn out. But I do think we should let Dipper have a wish if he found some information about the Hide-Behind. We have to reward scientific endeavor!”

“I’ll-bake-the-cake-for-him-now-lemme-make-my-wishes,” Mabel said, gesturing for them to come closer with one hand while the other firmly held the blanket.

“Heh, pretty excited this year, huh, pumpkin?” Stan said as he walked over and lowered the cake to her.

She blew so hard the candles didn’t just go out but three flung up into Stan’s face. His cries of pain gave Dipper some leeway to adjust in the alcove without being heard.

“Hope you made some good wishes because you definitely blew out all the candles,” said Stan as he scratched the cooling wax from his scruff, “I’m just gonna…gonna head downstairs now…” He headed out the door with the cake.

“Stanley!” Ford said, trying to conceal his concern with anger as he followed him, “You should’ve given Mabel at least one slice of cake before you left!” His admonishing faded after he closed the door behind him.

Mabel waited 30 seconds, staring at the door with ears perked to catch any sound. Satisfied no one was likely to come, she hit a secret knock on the wall. Her brother flopped out on the bed, half his body still hidden by the false poster.

“Gah, that was awful”

“Yeah”

“You…”

“Yeah!”

“Just…”

“YEAH!”

Dipper spanked her leg in frustration, “Mabel I’m trying to compliment you, damn it.” He breathed in for a second, then let it out and continued, “You did a great job handling that. What I meant was that it was awful in there,” he gestured at the poster still concealing half of him. “You did great covering up for us.”

Mabel smiled at the praise. Dipper returned it

“But I was totally right about the 12:01 thing.”

Neither smile faded as Mabel slowly reached up to her chest pocket and retrieved her punishment gummy to flick in his face.


End file.
